


Hit with Reality

by MiraNotMira



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alya is Guilty, Blood, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraNotMira/pseuds/MiraNotMira
Summary: Ladybug’s had it with Alya’s ignorance of her safety. When things get bad and horribly real, Alya is verbally slapped in the face because of her careless actions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	Hit with Reality

No one was surprised when there was an alert of a samurai warrior-themed akuma near the Louvre. As always, everybody was cleared out as Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived to do their thing.

All was going well: Ladybug had figured out where the akuma was and had called her Lucky Charm. Chat Noir kept the akuma at bay while she looked around, trying to figure out what to do with it. And, while doing so, she spotted Alya nearby, phone in hand, recording the battle from a way too close distance.

Ladybug sighed and ran over to her.

“You need to evacuate the premises now, Alya. Like I’ve always said, it’s _too dangerous_ to be here.”

“But it’s for the Ladyblog! Your fans need to see what’s up with the latest akuma!” Alya replied, not caring less about the dangers.

“No. You need to go now. Your safety matters more—“

“M’lady! I could use a hand here!” Chat interrupted, struggling to dodge the many swords coming his way.

“Fine.” Ladybug didn’t have time to reprimand Alya. She’ll have to do it another day. “But don’t get any closer!” She ran back to her partner, yoyo and Lucky Charm in hand.

The battle continued. The heroes were nicked and scratched in a few places, but neither sustained any major injuries. Until Chat Noir caught a flash of silver fly by and turned around to see it heading towards a certain Ladyblogger.

It seemed like time had stopped as Ladybug and Alya turned their eyes to the figure of Chat Noir, running and jumping in front of Alya. She had been too distracted by the battle to notice the sharp katana coming her way. So instead, Chat Noir ran in front of her to shield her from the attack and was impaled in the heart.

He crumpled to the ground, coughing up blood. His black leather suit started to seep with a dark red. He held his hands where the now blood-covered katana was, his breathing getting more ragged by the second. Alya stared, eyes wide, until she forced herself to look away to stop recording.

Paris didn’t need to see this.

Ladybug, meanwhile, managed to tie the akuma’s hands with her yoyo to stop the continual onslaught of swords, just for a bit.  
She rushed over to Chat, who now had suffered too much blood loss and was unconscious. She checked his pulse.

Nothing.

“ _You_.” Ladybug looked up at Alya, eyes full of anger and grief.

“I—I’m sorry, I didn’t know—“

“Go. Just...go. Hide. Before the same thing happens to you,” Ladybug said stiffly. She then turned away and ran back over to the akuma to finish him off.

Alya decided to take Ladybug’s advice this time and hid behind the nearest building. She still wanted to be close enough to peek later on and know if Chat Noir would be okay afterwards.

The image of Chat, in a bloody, lifeless heap, katana piercing his chest, was almost enough to make Alya throw up. And it was because of _her_. If the Miraculous Cure doesn’t work on Chat and he stays dead, it will be _her fault_. She closed her eyes and hoped that it’ll heal him.

Fueled by the scene of Chat’s death ingrained in her head, she took down the villain by herself and purified the akuma. Instead of wishing the butterfly goodbye, she sprinted back to Chat, who now was standing up, blood and sword cleansed from his suit and alive. She jumped onto him and hugged him, hard.

“No need to be so worked up, m’lady. I know you’ll always fix these cat-tastrophes,” Chat Noir said, hugging her back.

“I know, but...The thought of losing you...” Ladybug trailed off. Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw Alya peeking around the side of a building. She pulled away.

“Hang on, I need to have _a talk_ with someone here,” Ladybug practically growled. She stormed off to go confront Alya. Chat Noir followed suit.

“ _Alya_. What did I say about not getting too close to the battle?” Ladybug seethed, fists clenched. Her earrings beeped but she didn’t care. Alya looked down, shame and guilt in her eyes. “Do you think that these akumas are some type of _joke_? Chat Noir and I fight these villains almost everyday to prevent the citizens of Paris of meeting a fate that Chat Noir had for a short time today. We risk our _lives_ almost everyday, for you, and everybody else. I may have the power of the Miraculous Cure, but if that was me that took the hit instead? Nope. Nada. I’d be dead, and Chat Noir would be left without a way to purify the akuma.” Ladybug glared at Alya, an anger in her chest flaming more intensely than she had ever felt before. Chat placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, but she brushed him off.

“And here you are, not caring about the dangers of the attacks, with your phone, recording. The only thing on your mind is to upload another video to the Ladyblog, while Chat Noir and I are out there, having to worry about another thing other than the akuma because _you_ didn’t follow one simple rule. We need to focus on the battle, not a citizen that seems to not respect her hero enough to _listen_ to her!” Ladybug’s harsh words reverberated through Alya’s mind. Her eyes filled with tears. She curled in on herself a little bit, her gaze at the ground trembling.

“M’lady, don’t be too harsh on her. She didn’t know what would happen,” Chat Noir told his partner in a quiet tone. Hearing Chat’s voice, Ladybug took a deep breath and exhaled. There was silence for a few seconds before she spoke again.

“Alya, I’m sorry for letting my emotions get to me and yelling at you,” she apologized. Her earrings beeped again. “It’s just, you never seem to take these things seriously. Do you think you can promise to stop getting close to record, and hide? Our priorities need to be on the villain.”

Alya shifted her gaze to look at the spotted hero in the eyes and nodded. “I promise.”

“Okay, thank you so much. Now, we need to go before we detransform,” Ladybug stated, and with that the two superheroes were gone.


End file.
